The Followers of Chet
God: Chet the God of Justice Leader: Fudgeguy, Grand Cleric of Chet Clerics: Carry Golden swords as symbol of office Home Faction: 'Morthion 'Summary The Followers of Chet are a religious order that follow the teachings of the Great God Chet, and his mighty hammer Bjallskark. Chet teaches Rightiousness above all else, to care for the weak and destroy the cruel. They look to the Grand Cleric for guidance. The Followers of Chet began when Fudgeguy was visited by Chet himself. For six days and six nights he stalked the underhold of Skyhammer, his home, untill he descovered a cave. It was in this cave that he found, encased in obsidian, a golden blade. "Themion, Hands of Chet" was the blade. It is this blade that determined the symbol of Chet, and all Clerics now carry golden blades as a token of status and creed. Fudgeguy built a temple in the rock, hidden away, and to this day it remains. Quests are sometimes made to the first temple. The Followers of Chet are now based in Morthion, where there is a great underground temple to their God. This is the home of the Grand Cleric. However, the Clericsy of Chet is fast spreading, as more and more convert to the way and lore of Chet. Any questions can be directed to Fudgeguy, Grand Cleric of Chet, in Morthion. Religious History A millennia ago, at the formation of this world, Chet was mortal. He had a wife and a family, he worked, and was content. His life was good, and his was as happy as any man could be. But it was not to last. For in the deep and terrible places in the ground, far bellow the bedrock of the earth there stirred a beast in the deep. A beast that would not be tamed, a beast that would not be wavered. A beast that could turn a man to madness with just a look into it’s eyes. From the ground it wormed its way and came, writhing and shrieking into the light. It’s leathery wings unfolded and flexed for the first time. The beast turned and look out over hills of luscious grassland, slime dripping from it’s crest. Kulniir. That was the name it took. A name that would haunt the memories of all the races of the world for an aeon. It was Kulniir that took Chet’s children. No warning, no time to run. A swoop, a scream, a cry... “Daddy!”. Chet never saw his children again. Mia, Chet’s wife, died not two months more later, some say of a shattered heart. But a hundred years more, Chet was plagued by dreams of his loved ones, torn from him by the beast. He hid bellow ground, watching, waiting, training. And inside he grew. He grew stronger, and mightier, in spirit and body, driven by a thirst for vengeance stronger than the world had ever seen. All the while Kulniir reeked havoc on the surface, rip apart towns and settlements, burning and devouring. Until, on the last day of Mara Chet stepped forth. He took Bjallskark his hammer in his hand and he went forth to meet the First great Drakon. He approached its resting place, atop a mound of human remains, making no attempt to hide himself. Kulniir turned at his approach. It looked upon Chet, and it laughed, for Chet wore no armor, no shield... Just the stone set expression he had worn ever since that tragic day. But as he drew nearer, the Kulniir’s laughter died. For in Chet’s eyes, the drakon saw something, a flicker... And when Chet looked up to stare the Drakon full in the face, it saw raging in his eyes the torment and cold white fury of oblivion... And Kulniir felt, for the first time in its dank and cruel existence, a thing it had never felt before. Fear. As he raised Bjallskark into the air and as he raised it he grew, taller and taller, filled by the power and the magic and the strength of his vengeance. The Drakon shrieked, spewing fire and darkness, but nothing it could do could prevent the hammers fall. Bjallskark landed with such force that it rent apart the very world around it. Expression still of stony calm, Chet picked up the Drakon and carried its barely living body in the void, leaving it there to pull its for back together into a shrunken and broken imitation of its former power. This place became known as “Kulniir’s End”, and later, simply “The End”. To this day, there are still cracks in the world that lead to that forsaken place. It is here that Chet allows the strongest of warriors to do battle with the near dead remnants of his fallen foe, who is condemned to die a million times for what it did. Chet rose and ascended, radiating power and towering above the mountaintops. And forth he became our Lord and God, true and good and powerful beyond belief. And when you feel inside you, that overwhelming righteousness, the knowledge that what you do is just and good and right. That is when Chet is within you truly, his hammer guiding you. Factions of Chet These are the factions whom are part of the Clericsy of Chet; *Morthion *Gorgoddin *Skyhammer *Frosthold *Sepia Category:Religion Category:Necorak